Opposites Attract
by Immortal loves
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob's families don't tend to get along and neither do they. When Jacob imprints on Renesmee he keeps it to himself and tries to treat her as he always did before, but can he? When the two families make a deal the two are to marry. Will Jacob admit to his imprint? Can the two make the situation work out for themselves?T/M For Language And Possibly For Future Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Renesmee and Jacob's families don't tend to get along and neither do they. When Jacob imprints on Renesmee he keeps it to himself and tries to treat her as he always did before, but can he? When the two families make a deal the two are to marry. Will Jacob admit to his imprint? Can the two make the situation work?**

* * *

**Renesmee**

I walked out of my first period class to my locker chewing on my lip. Being a senior at this school was pretty hard. I only had two friends and the majority of the school happens to turn into dogs. Werewolves. No one really likes me because of the fact that I am half vampire and my family is full of them.

"How has your day been Nessie?" Claire said with a smile opening her locker.

"The way it usually is." I sighed softly looking at him.

"It can't be that bad Nessie." She said softly looking around to see if Quil was on his way yet.

"Well I was only called a leech twice so far today." I said trying to make it sound enthusiastic. "I'm telling you Claire, once I graduate I'm leaving this place. Then I can escape everyone knowing what I am. Life will be so much better."

"You have family here Nessie." She tried to reason.

"I know, I think they would understand. Birds always leave the nest right?" I said to her in the same tone.

"Who said that you were a bird..? What if you aren't ready?" She said to me.

She glanced over at the lunch table where the guys sat as we entered the lunch room. She insisted we sit with her boyfriend and his friends but they weren't that kind to me. She always told me to just ignore it. As we walked towards the table I heard one of the boys warn the others in a whisper "The leech is coming."

"You know your going to have to come up with some better name than leech. I'm human too you know, pup." I said unwrapping my sandwich, I heard a few low growls but I didn't look up from my sandwich. I had a smirk on my face though.

It was a pretty quiet lunch for me, I wasn't usually included in the conversations that they had the only person that talked to me was Claire, when she wasn't talking to Quil. I considered him as a friend of mine he is nice to me.

"Why don't you come to Nessie?" I heard my name and looked up at Quil.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, What?" I said with a small blush.

"To the bonfire tonight." He had repeated with a small grin.

"Quil.." The boy sitting across the table from me spoke up. He had English with me, his name was Jacob Black. He fit right in with everyone else who didn't like me. "You don't want her ruining the fun now do you?"

"She's a lot of fun Jacob." Claire nearly hissed. There wasn't a point in her trying to fight for them to let me come.

"Um.. Actually I'm kind of busy tonight so you don't have to worry about me coming." I said biting my lip. "I am actually supposed to be getting picked up early. Um.. Doctor's appointment." I said before grabbing my things and leaving the lunch room.

I walked down the hallway and sighed. This has how my whole high school experience has been so far. No one invited me to parties when Claire or Embry had them they of course had more people to hang around than me so I winded up bored and leaving early. The thought always made me want to cry. I never thought a person could feel so unwanted. I walked outside of the side doors of the school and walked until I reached a gas station to call my uncle, Emmett so no teachers would ask why I was standing outside thinking that I was to be somewhere important. When he came to get me I got into the car without talking to him.

"Is it one of those girl things?" He asked me raising an eyebrow slightly after a few moments of silence driving.

"More like a Nessie thing." I sighed and played a little with the zipper of my backpack.

"Well is it something that you would like to talk about with me?" He asked awkwardly. "I know I may not be the best advice giver out their but.." He started to trail off. I smiled softly at him.

"No thanks. I don't really want to talk about it with anyone." I said softly. "We can go straight home today. I'm just going to tell my parent's that I wasn't feeling good. So don't think of any of this around dad."

"You got it." He said as we pulled into the garage. I wasn't surprised to see me dad already in the door way looking at me confused.

"I wasn't feeling good." I said before he could start asking questions.

"So you didn't call me first?" He said frowning softly.

"Well Uncle Emmett drives a little faster." I said hugging him before going into the house I had looked back to see mostly Emmett grinning at my father.

I went upstairs and lied in bed watching a bit of T.V to get my mind off of things. I didn't realize that it had been a few hours until someone had knocked on my door. "Come in." I said thinking that it would be my mother telling me dinner is ready but to my surprise Claire was there. She closed the door then walked to my bed sitting down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Giving you one last chance to get your but over to the bonfire." She explained.

"No thank you Claire. I already told you this." I sighed.

"I know that you didn't go to the doctor Nessie. Your grandfather is a Doctor." She said smirking at me. I laughed at my horrible lie.  
"They don't know that do they?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I don't think the boys do but, I'm sure that the older men know about it.. Why won't you go?" She said frowning softly I sighed and looked at her putting my hand on her cheek. I showed her the past times when I was invited to things by her and how badly they turned out.

"They won't be like that this time. They act more mature around the older men." She explained to me. I sighed softly and nodded.

"This is the last chance that I am giving them." I said softly before getting out of bed. She helped me find clothes that were fine for the weather and we were already down the stairs explaining where we were going to my parents.

I got into the car with her and we started to make our way to La Push. To be honest I was worried. What if everyone else didn't accept me being there? Claire tried to talk me out of the thought saying that if we went to school together she was sure that they wouldn't mind. When we reached there we got out of the car she had walked a few steps in front of me, I chose to stay a bit behind and keep my hands in my pockets.

"You made it." I heard Quil say hugging her but looking at me. I guessed that the statement was aimed at me.

"With the help from me." She said with a proud grin. I laughed lightly.

"You will have a nice time Renesmee, I'm sure." He said kindly and I nodded.

I looked around as we reached the spot where everyone was, I got a few extra glances at me as people started to take in my scent and others told other what I was I just tried to ignore it. I had gotten my food and ate a little bit of it before throwing the rest away, I wasn't as hungry as I thought that I was.

"Nessie!" I heard Claire's voice call I looked over and smiled softly as she was waving me over and made my way over.

"They are about to start." She explained.

"What exactly are they starting?" I asked confused looking at her people's voice's were starting to quiet down before she could answer, and a man had started to speak. I figured out what she was talking about. They told stories at their bonfires.

Their stories surprised me. I had never learned the exact reason why our kinds didn't get along until tonight. A vampire came and attacked them on their own land, then another came as well they both killed many but there was a brave women that helped distract one long enough for one of the wolves to stop it and kill it. The story made my stomach turn, I suddenly felt sick then I heard something strange and looked up.

"Legend has it that a solution to our problems will bring us together as well. Something will happen that changes everything. No one can place there finger on what it would be for sure. An imprint? Another treaty? We will just have to learn when it happens.." The man said finishing.

"Wow." Claire said. I didn't think that it was that amazing. It made me feel _sick._

"What is so wow about that?" I asked confused then I looked ahead and noticed looking through the fire, there was the boy from earlier, Jacob staring at me. I couldn't match words to his expression. It was almost blank but there was a hint of mixed emotions. Was he angry? Was he shocked? It was a mix.

* * *

**Jacob**

"Legend has it that a solution to our problems will bring us together as well. Something will happen that changes everything. No one can place there finger on what it would be for sure. An imprint? Another treaty? We will just have to learn when it happens.." I heard my father's voice say. I had rolled my eyes lightly at what he was saying I thought that it was a bit ridiculous. No one here liked leeches. Except for Claire, I'm sure she is the reason that Quil is nice to her.

I looked across the fire and something in side of me changed when I looked at Renesmee's eyes in the moonlight. I could see the fire reflecting in her eyes too. She had gorgeous eyes. I felt myself go soft for a moment then I frowned softly to myself. Did I just imprint on a leech? No way this legend was true. It's _fake._ It has to be. I couldn't believe this.

I stood up quickly tearing my eyes away from her and walking off quickly towards the shore of the beach walking fast, even when I couldn't see the light from the fire on the sand anymore. Then I heard a voice that just annoyed the hell out of me at the moment.

"Jake! What's wrong you kind of caused a scene back there." I heard a soft chuckle in his voice. It pissed me the fuck off, this wasn't something funny.

"..and you didn't cause a scene coming after me?" I said sounding sarcastic.

"What has you so upset?" He asked me curiously. He was walking beside me now looking up at me with those huge brown eyes that he had, making him look so young even though he was so tall.

"Why does that leech have to be here?" I said through my teeth.

"You mean the girl.. What was her name..? Renesmee? Yeah Renesmee." He said with a large goofy smile on his face. "I think that she is nice, and pretty. She isn't a leech." He said defending her.

It made me upset that he had called her pretty I had almost wanted to hit him. How could he call her pretty I'm the one who imprinted. Part of me only wanted to stop and agree with him but I didn't. I wasn't going to tell him I was the one that imprinted on the leech. Was that what my father was talking about.

"Yes that girl. She had ruined my night." I said angrily.

"Woah, Jake I think that you just need to calm down. She hasn't even said a word to you the whole night." He said throwing his hands up slightly.

"Just her presence affect's me." I said. I was being honest. It did affect me tonight. I sighed softly stopping and taking a deep breath.

* * *

**A/n: I hope that you enjoyed this one so far. Please leave a review for the next. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Renesmee**

To my surprise the night wasn't that bad to me. I stuck by Quil and Claire's shoulders, feeling bad that they couldn't have their time alone. Around the time that I noticed the crowds of people were dying out I figured that it was only time to go. I asked Claire and she had agreed and drove me to my house when I reached the house a smell that I recognized almost filled all of the air.

I opened the front door and walked into the house taking off my jacket with a smile, I was surprised that Rosalie hadn't raced down to ask about my night and Alice wasn't by her side asking if I was ready to get dressed for bed. I walked into the living room and stopped at the doorway biting my lip.

"Renesmee, We were just talking about you... I'm Billy Black." Said the man that I saw tonight, the man who was telling the stories. Jacob was sitting on the couch next to him and my family stayed on the opposite side of the room from them.

"I didn't do anything." I started to my dad and mom first confused.

"We know that Renesmee. We weren't saying any bad things." My father started he seemed to stop not knowing how to go on. "We were talking about our kinds." He explained briefly, but I was still confused.

"What about our kinds? Have you finally realized that we shouldn't be in the same place.?" I said sitting down on the couch in the middle by myself.

"No, A bit more of the opposite." My mother said coming to sit down beside me.

"Remember the story you heard tonight?" Billy started to say I frowned softly.

"Mr. Black, That was only a story. Not real." I said the second part to be more clear.

"You don't have to call me that now. Just Billy." He said calmly. He seemed better at staying calm than his son Jacob because Jacob seemed to be frowning to himself, he seemed like he was trying to keep it together.

"What do you mean now? What's changed?" I asked completely confused.

"Honey, I know that this may sound like a little bit much but we and the Black's agreed that it would be nice if we could all get along." My mother started. "So we came up with a deal to make sure that, that can be."

"What's the deal?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"That you and Jacob will marry." Billy said this time.

"No!" I said standing up then I looked over at my dad for help. "Dad you can't possibly agree to this!"

"Renesmee your parent's have to think about more than just our wants. There shouldn't be so much hate between us it can get out of control." My grandfather, Carlisle spoke for him.

"Then why can't we just simply be friends." I suggested getting upset.

"That wouldn't be a constant reminder of why we are doing this. If you two can get along then we can." Billy said.

I frowned to my self not wanting to do this, but it seemed like the choice was already made for me. We were to young to marry! I ignored my father and Jasper trying to sooth me, Jasper literally. I ran upstairs to my room and bit my lip softly as I slammed the door, a quick way to release some of my anger.

It wasn't too long before Alice came up the stairs and into my room sitting on the edge of my bed, I think that I did good at hiding my tears from her.

"It wont be as bad as you would think." She said softly.

"How would it not be?" I said getting upset frowning at her softly.

"He doesn't seem like all that of a bad guy, honestly." She explained.

"You don't really know him from school. He calls us leeches. He hates me." I said chewing my lip.  
"I think that he may care a little bit about this. When you ran up here and slammed the door I think that it set him off too, he ran outside and phased." She said grabbed a hair tie and started to twist my hair up into a bun on the top of my head.

"He couldn't care less about me." I said and watched her go to my dresser to get pajamas for me. Then looked over to see Rosalie had entered the room.

"When is the wedding anyways?" I asked curiously.

"We were only given a few days to plan it so I'm going to say at the end of those few days." Rosalie answered.

"Well, I don't know who else could be my brides maids beside you guys and my mother. Then Claire.. I don't have many friends." I said with a sigh hugging my knees.

"Will do Renesmee." Alice said walking over with my Pajamas. "Get good sleep you will need it for the next couple of days." She said with a smile leaving with Rosalie.

"Can you send mom in first?" I asked, Alice nodded and I started to change getting under the covers. After a few minutes, my mother was in the room, on the edge of the bed moving hair out of my face.

"How are you taking all of this in?" She asked concerned.

"I'm worried. Full worry." I said sighing. Then I moved my hand up to her cheek showing her all that I have been through at school, the first time I had shown her anything in a long while. Maybe even the last time by now. "Mom, they hate me."

"They will have to respect you now." She said softly.

"Only in front of him. He wouldn't care anyway, he treated me the same just a little bit less." I explained.

"You wont have to worry Renesmee, please don't worry. Don't stress yourself." She said kissing my head. "Sleep." She said softly. It didn't take long for that to happen.

I sat staring at myself blankly in the mirror as Alice started to do my make-up. I blinked a few times once I heard her small voice.

"Renesmee, Today is supposed to be your day. No matter what. Remember?" I looked over at her once she finished then felt Rosalie's fingers grab another strand of my hair to curl.

"I don't see why I have to look so nice for them. They are going to say something rude anyways. I it really necessary to curl my hair? I thought it was naturally curly enough." I said a little grumpy.

"I think your beautiful." Alice said. I think she was just proud of her make-up. I felt my face Pale as I heard my mother saying that we were running low on time. My eyes started to water. "I'm sorry but no crying, Renesmee. You aren't going to ruin your make-up this early." She had paused. "At least, wait until you get to Jacob. Then everyone can see how amazing you are." My stomach started to turn. My father was about to hand me over to Jacob in only a few short moments.

* * *

**Jacob**

I stood next to the minister and the pack holding my hands together they were sweating and I was chewing on my lip by now. I had to admit that Alice, Rosalie and Bella did good decorating everything. It didn't seem real it was too perfect. The only thing that wasn't perfect was the fact that my bride was walking down the aisle with tears in her large brown eyes holding onto her father's arm like she almost didn't want to walk to me. I tried to remind myself that she was my imprint. That this was meant to be but seeing her wet eyes made me sad.

The minister told everyone that they could take a seat. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Renesmee Cullen And Jacob Black. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honor one another as individuals, and who wish to spend rest of their lives with each other."

I looked down at Renesmee and she wasn't looking up at anyone anymore she was looking down as she had listened. She seemed to make a face when he explained marriage.

"Jacob, Do you take Renesmee to be your lawful wedded wife? To love, honor, and protect her, through sickness and in health, til death do you apart?"

"I do." I said looking down at her now.

"Renesmee, Do you take Jacob to be your lawful wedded husband? To love, honor and protect him, through sickness and in health til death do you apart?"

"I do." She said. Her voice was shaky and sounded said.

"You may kiss your bride." The minister said giving me a smile I let go of biting my lip and leaned down to her she had seemed to want to step away so I placed my hand on her back then kissed him softly. It didn't last as long as I wanted, my lips burned for more.

She had looked over when she heard clapping from the people that were once sitting she didn't smile though. I had almost forgot they were there. I led her down the aisle and chewed my lip. "You look amazing." I tried to complement.

"Thanks." She said shortly. I sighed.

"I hope you know that I'm going to try and get along with you. I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot." I said softly.

* * *

**A/n: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter please comment. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Renesmee**

It had been a whole three days since the wedding. Me and Jacob didn't sleep in the same room. He slept on the couch, he says it was for my comfort but I'm sure that he didn't want my scent in his nose all night. I sighed softly as I pulled on my shoes and he came out of the bathroom slowly looking at me to make sure that I was dressed.

"Your good." I said grabbing the backpack that sat in a chair near the bed. He nodded and grabbed his own from on the floor. We didn't say much to each other, not only today but ever. We only made small talk. Like 'are you allergic to anything I should know about?' over dinner then things like 'what do you want to watch?' While watching T.V.

We got into his car and started our way towards school. What would I be hearing today? I sighed softly and looked out of the window.

"Something wrong?" He asked awkwardly staring at the road.

"I think you know pretty well whats wrong, Jacob." I said giving him a slight rude look.

"Your worried about school?" I didn't know if it was a question or not from the way that he said it. "Why?"

"I'm constantly the target of everyone." I said looking at him in disbelief. "Including you."

"You aren't a target." He said looking at me once we reached a red light. "No one gets pleasure out of saying things horrible to you."

"Your insane if you don't see it. Even you did it!" I exclaimed.

"We were only messing with you Renesmee." He said sighing and looking back at the road as he started to drive again. "I didn't realize that you didn't like it you always said some smart ass comment back to us." He looked annoyed with the conversation now.

"Then you guys are clearly blind for werewolves." I said as he pulled up to the school and took a parking spot that I noticed he always chose. I quickly got out before he could say anything to me and went inside to fine Claire. I found her standing by our lockers with two girls that I honestly never seen her with before. The way they stood together made it seem as if they were close friends when I reached them slowly all three looked up at me.

"Nessie!" One of the unfamiliar girls said to me. Was she a friend that I couldn't remember..? Of course not I really didn't have any friends.

"We heard that your wedding was beautiful." The other said. They were twins it didn't take much to figure that out the only things different about them was that one twin had blue eyes and lighter skin. I finally felt like I wasn't the only pale girl around here.

"Yes, we did. I didn't even know that you and Jacob were dating." The other twin said with a smile. They both were so happy they nearly reminded me of pixies.

"Nessie, this is Stella and Hannah." Claire said introducing them once their names were said they had given a small name so I knew who was who. The pale blue eyed girl was Stella.

"Did you get pregnant by him or something?" Hannah had asked me shocking me. "Who gets married as a senior in high school?" She added. My mouth dropped I didn't know what to say. Was this what was going around now?

It only took a matter of about forty-five seconds before I heard yelling across the hall followed by a few students running to were it came from. The two twins ran too. Claire grabbed my hand and started to pull me into the crowd to where we were the two in front. I couldn't believe that is was Jacob and another boy right in front of me fighting. School hasn't even started yet. A teacher was telling them to stop but wouldn't get in so decided to risk it to stop my husband from going to jail.

I let go of Claire's hand and took a breath before going in to grab Jacob's arm before he threw another punch. "Jacob stop. I think you have done enough." I said. I'm sure that my voice sounded scared. I noticed that his arm was shaking before I touched his arm but, it stopped once I did. He looked up at me and got off of the boy.

"Come on Jacob, You know where you're going." The teacher said pointing in the direction where the other boy was going, it was to the office. He didn't argue about it he nodded and walked making me drop my hand from his arm I sighed softly and went to class once I heard the bell ring.

"I'm sorry." I heard over my shoulder then the seat pull out beside me. It was Stella.

"Why are you the sorry one?" I asked looking at her slightly confused.

"Because my sister wouldn't apologize about something like this." She said honestly.

"Well it's cool, I guess. You're already my favorite." I had whispered then gave a slightly smile. She only laughed then the teacher started to begin on the lesson for today. After a few moments the phone rang.

"Renesmee, they would like to see you in the front office." Me and Stella looked at each other and I grabbed my stuff going down the hallway. I thought about what they could have wanted me for, I didn't do anything wrong. When I opened the principal's door he smiled at me.

"Mrs. Cullen, take a seat." He said gesturing to the seat next to Jacob's.

"It's Black." Jacob said through his teeth as if he had it a million times already.

"Jacob has told me a little bit about you. He says that you two are married?" He asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes." I forced out. Oh no. He wasn't going to turn on me too was he. The nicest person here to me.

"When did this happen?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't your business." Jacob said moving to the edge of his seat he was frowning now.

"If you don't mind me asking first. How did I become a part of your conversation?" I asked confused.

"Well Jacob says that he fought because of you." He said with a pause I looked over at Jacob confused but he didn't look at me to meet my eyes. "He said that he heard a girl say something almost along the lines of it being stupid that the two of you are married? That another boy had agreed." He finished.

"Oh." I said blinking softly. "We have been married for only a few days now." I said looking blankly at him.

"It's hard to believe that you are married. How would I believe it?" He asked looking at me raising an eyebrow. Jacob grabbed my hand and held it up along with his, showing him our rings.

"Why would you want to get married so young?" He asked confused. I knew why he was confused. That was why I was calm.. Jacob on the other hand..

"It's none of your business!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Because we are in love and we allowed to marry. Our parent's were okay with it." I explained taking Jacob's hand. His story of what happened had to be fake so I thought that I would play along, maybe he would be in less trouble.

"Well I just hope that you two last longer than most young couples considering that you took such a major step in your relationship.." He didn't seem to know it he had that much hope for us, and I didn't know if I did either.

* * *

**A/n: I hope that you enjoyed it. Review for the next. **


End file.
